<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Синий by Nameless_Broom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445125">Синий</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom'>Nameless_Broom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 карт (каноничная вселенная) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 карт</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Fear of Death, Gen, Philosophy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У вас глаза синие. Задохлые.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 карт (каноничная вселенная) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844347</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Синий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Соответствующие посты:<br/>1) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_1950<br/>2) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_1951</p><p>дата - 16.09.17</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Комната была пустая, и я тоже был будто пустой. Я держал в руках желтые трепанные карты и дрожал. За окном розовел закат. </p><p>Я бы сказал, что так все и началось, но на самом деле, все началось гораздо раньше. Это началось утром, когда я похоронил свою бабку.<br/>
Я пришел к ней в четыре - с пивом и мазью для ее черных сохлых ног. Она сидела в пахнущем старостью кресле, прозрачная, как воск, и в ситцевом платье. Я думал, она спит, а она не дышит. Я тогда испугался ее мертвого лица и бледного платья, которое показалось мне ярким, и закричал.<br/>
Ее потом так в платье и закопали. </p><p>Как только комья перестали стучать по крышке гроба, мне отчего-то захотелось с ней поговорить. </p><p>После, днем, я шатался бесцельно и пил. Много пил. Не помню сколько. Не знаю зачем. Никогда не любил бабку. Вечером пришел домой и заснул там весь в слезах - хотелось говорить. Ночью я бродил во сне <i>где-то</i>, и увидел в этом <i>где-то</i> цветной шатер, и незнакомую старуху в шатре, и у этой старухи глаза были такие кошмарно-синие, что я чуть не умер от страха. Сунула она мне в руку что-то, мол, оно тебе поможет. У меня в глазах заволокло, и я подумал, что по пьяни я еще и ширнулся. </p><p>Как проснулся, так передо мной еще дымился образ черной старухи, а на тумбочке лежали <i>они</i>. Не ширялся, выходит.<br/>
Потом вспомнил, что это бабкины карты. Они у ее ног валялись, то ли ветром сдутые, то ли еще чем-то. Я их ухватил и умыкнул машинально, непонятно зачем. Хотелось оставить себе что-то от бабки, наверное. </p><p>Не знаю, зачем я их позвал. То есть, знаю конечно, но я не хотел звать никого всерьез. Если я скажу крибли-крабли-бумс, то зонтик мой не начнет показывать мне красивые сны, а значит, и карты тоже не смогут ожить по указке. </p><p>Я все равно их позвал, и они все равно пришли. Я их не увидел, только услышал. Они сказали, что помогут мне в нужде, и мне отчего-то стукнуло, что они исполняют желания. </p><p>- Оживите мертвую, - попросил я. </p><p>Они этого конечно не умели. Я зарыдал так, что начал задыхаться. </p><p>Тогда они заговорили одним голосом что-то странное, от чего я почему-то успокоился. Я откуда-то узнал, что если они меня сейчас уговорят их отпустить, то станут свободными. </p><p>Им плевать конечно было, на бабку-то мою. Я их не осуждаю. Теперь. Тогда тоже не осуждал, но все равно было больно и гневно. </p><p>Я дал им заговорить. </p><p><i>Мы - вещи. Нас много обычно, но сейчас мы говорим с вами одним голосом. Так удобнее. Мы...</i> - тут они закашлялись, - <i>Знаете, вы какой-то смешной, вы точно человек? У людей розовые, коричневые, желтые, наконец, белые щеки, а у вас посинелые какие-то. Что вы трясете шеей? Вам страшно? Страшно-страшно, мы же видим.</i></p><p>
    <i>Нам тоже </i>
  </p><p>
    <i>А зачем вы нас звали, раз страшно?</i>
  </p><p>Мне и вправду было страшно, но я виду не подавал. После их слов - храбрость как рукой сняло, я затрясся так, что и пискнуть не мог. Спросил только пересохшим голосом: зачем же они тогда пришли, раз им тоже страшно?<br/>
Они помолчали. Кивнули одной головой. Согласились, значит. С чем только? </p><p>Потом они все же ответили: </p><p>
    <i>Мы пришли сюда, потому что мы хотели жить. Сильно. Сердце стыло и под ложечкой сосало, вот как хотелось. У нас даже нет человеческих сердец и ложечек, а все равно они стыли и сосались. Сердца и ложечки у нас как у призраков в ваших книгах из букв и бычьей кожи. Молью проеденные. </i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Говорят, что сердце - бесполезная штука. А нам очень хочется получить живое сердце. На каждого. Насовсем. </i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Нам плохо, пусто, невыносимо, страшно, погано, раздирающе, кошмарно, отвратительно без него. Мы хотим сердце, потому мы пришли.</i>
  </p><p>Они замолчали, и мне слышалась в их молчании дикая звериная горечь. </p><p><i>Давайте лучше о другом поговорим,</i> - вдруг ожили они, - <i>Вы все еще синий, кстати. Дышите глубже. Расскажите нам что-нибудь.</i></p><p>Я замотал головой. Не хотел даже думать о том, чтобы ворочать соленым от слез языком. </p><p>
    <i>Зря. Мы любим ваши голоса и ваши песни. Они у вас разноцветные.<br/>
У нас, когда мы с людьми, голоса тоже разноцветными становятся. Нас восемь всего, почти как заповедей, и голосов, значит, тоже восемь. Заповедей десять, говорите? Ну так потому-то и почти!<br/>
Так вот, голоса. Знаете, нам нужно с другими голосами смешиваться, без этого бывает очень тоскливо. Голубой, например не живет без золотого, потому что небо не может без солнца, зеленый любит бурый - земля и трава всегда жили вместе, серый и красный слились в одно, как огонь и пепел, а еще у нас есть чудесный розовый голос, его бережет обычно лиловый. Он совсем-совсем лиловый, как синяк.<br/>
Когда розовый и лиловый вместе звучат, то вокруг как будто закат горит. Красиво. </i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Мы слышали однажды человека с малиновым голосом в вашем доме для пения (Опере? Театре? Мы не помним). Это тоже было красиво. Еще слыхали человека с угольным голосом, человека с желтым, даже человека с полосатым. Хорошие были люди, только угольный нам не понравился - у него в руках был ножище огромный, представляете? Чуть нас не зарезал, но не сумел - нас просто так не убьешь. </i>
  </p><p>Я тут же спросил, как же их тогда убить. Слова сгорели на языке, и серый дым застыл у них в голосе, и мне стало страшно. </p><p><i>Голубчик, а вам оно надо?</i> - заскрипели потом они тоскливо, как рассохшееся дерево, - <i>Вы нас сами позвали, помните? Мы вас не заставляем ничего делать. Мы даже совсем не хотим, чтобы вы что-то делали. Отпустите нас наружу. Мы уйдем, а вы карты хоть себе возьмите. Хоть съешьте.</i></p><p>Я моргнул. </p><p>
    <i>Шутим. Отпустите нас.</i>
  </p><p>Я замотал головой, как болванчик. Не знаю куда отпускать. Я их не держал. </p><p><i>Не хотите?</i> - голос заскрипел еще сильнее, - <i>Жалость какая, честное слово... Совсем-совсем? А может все таки?</i></p><p>Они еще долго спрашивали и просили, и я не смог ничего им сказать, и они назвали меня за это злым человеком. От этого детского упрека мне снова захотелось зарыдать. </p><p><i>Синий, вы все еще синий, вы не задохнетесь там?</i> - спрашивали они. Я давно уже перестал кашлять, потому спросил недоуменно - почему это я синий? </p><p>
    <i>Так ведь человек - это его глаза. У вас глаза синие. Задохлые. В такие смотришь и больно сразу становится.</i>
  </p><p>Мои глаза всю жизнь были карими. Я нашарил какое-то зеркало, и там тоже были мои карие глаза. Почему они врут, что синие? </p><p>Я похолодел вдруг. </p><p>Бабку мою хоронили прямо в ситцевом платье.<br/>
Она исчезала под сухой землей в старом, драном, выцветшем синем платье, которое стало ее лучшим саваном, и тело у нее скрючилось и посинело, и глаза дурные сделались, как у дохлой рыбы. </p><p>Из-за них, выходит?</p><p>- Я вас сожгу, - сказал я чужим голосом. </p><p>И они не поняли, отчего я такой, и сначала засмеялись, а потом их ударило осознанием. Их слаженная речь рассыпалась на осьмушную цветную какофонию. </p><p><i>Не надо!</i> - бурой землей вопил мне мальчик в уши, когда я сжал в руке колоду. </p><p><i>Положите!...</i> - требовал вслед сухой серый пепел, а потом срывался на отрывистый лай, - <i>Положите на место, я сказал!</i></p><p>Я встал с кровати. </p><p><i>Голубчик мой, уберите руки</i>, - нараспев шелестел огонь.</p><p>Зажег лампу. </p><p><i>Пожалуйста…!</i> - рыдало рыжее золото. </p><p>Лампа горела, а я стоял перед ней, и мне их становилось так жалко после золотого крика. Но себя, еще не синего, мне было гораздо жальче. </p><p><i>Подонок!</i> - от этого голоса я скорчился, как от боли. Вроде трава хлещет, а кажется, будто розги. </p><p>Огонь лизал стеклянные края плафона. Горячий воздух дрожал в холодном, но мне казалось, что это карты дрожали. </p><p><i>Я вас ненавижу</i>, - заголубело небо. Просто небо, без ничего. Без крика и шторма возненавидело, быстро и безнадежно. Страшно. </p><p><i>Я вас ненавижу!</i> - это розовый. </p><p><i>Провались ты</i>, - лиловый. </p><p>От них и вправду будто закат горит. </p><p>Я тоже горю. </p><p>Я заплакал, сжал карты рукой, и огонь смыл мое сознание прочь. </p><p>И когда я очнулся, то комната была пустая, и я тоже был будто пустой. Я держал в руках черный карточный пепел и дрожал. За окном розовел рассвет.</p>
<p></p><div class="clearfix"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>